Another's Voice
by Neverwinternightsgirl777
Summary: Neji has always watched Raidon,thinking about their past and remembers the day they met.


Hyuga Neji watched as his girlfriend, Uchiha Raidon dumped a pack of chicken seasoning into the pot of boiling ramen. She hadn't really noticed him looming close to her (or at least that's what she was leading on.) His snow-white eyes studied her appearance carefully and decisively; she appeared slightly tired, mostly because Lycan and Éclair had taken her out to swim earlier that day and mouthing words to a song to herself. It was the song "The Kill" by the band she had told him earlier about, 30 seconds to Mars. To Neji this seemed like a random song that had popped into her mind and she enjoyed it because she was smiling a little bit. He couldn't help but smile at this as she began to mix the ramen together with the seasoning.

This was their dinner, like Raidon, Neji was exhausted as well and either didn't feel like going out tonight. The only ones home besides them were Itachi and Sasuke. Ahh, yes just the thought of them made Neji flinch a bit. Sasuke wasn't very scary, however, Itachi was. Both are overprotective, almost smothering, of their middle sibling. Though it was often pointed out that Neji was also overprotective of her too, which of course he had to agree he was…Raidon suddenly froze infront of him for a spilt second and he took note of her muscle tense up before returning it to normal.

He almost wanted to ask what was wrong, but Rae was the type to ignore the question or change the subject quickly to avoid answering things. It was many of her "charms." Another strange charm of Raidon was that she only listened to Itachi, mostly assumed because Itachi raised her most of his life.

Raidon stopped humming "The Kill" to start humming "Taking over me" by Evanescence. This tension he sensed from her caused him to wrap his arms gently around her waist and she looked up at him with soft icy blue eyes. His hand touched the top of her head and began stroking her hair. He remembered when he first saw those icy eyes, which at the time were filled with determination and happiness. At times it felt like this Raidon was the shadow of the happy and fearless little girl he first met…

_Neji froze in fear as two older boys, all bearing the Konoha headband, spotted him walking alone on the street. The young Hyuga bit his lip watching them pace over to him, all with smirks plastered on their faces. 'Crap, I'm screwed. Why did father havta send me anyway from the estate today?' Neji was only four years old and he didn't like bullies. The one with short brown hair was the first to approach Neji with his fists balled up._

"_Hey kid, whatca up too?" The brown haired boy asked leaning his face into Neji's.  
_

"_I-I'm just walking down the st-street…" Frankly, why his father sent him out for the day was beyond him, but he was scared that he was alone. _

"_Walkin' eh?" A black haired chubby guy next to the brown haired guy stepped up and picked Neji up by the collar. "Hand over your money you have kid!" _

_Neji gripped hold of the chubby kid's hand and tried to break free as the kid lifted him up in the air. His white eyes drifted around in panic trying to seek help from fellow Konoha citizens, but no one was around to aid him. _

"_Oh? What's this? He's a Hyuga!" The chubby indicated to what seemed like the leader of the two Neji's white, pupil-less eyes. All Hyuga had white eyes.  
_

'_Help! Someone!' Neji thought to himself, but he refused to whimper. The brown haired leader kid threw back his head and laughed. "Not just a Hyuga…" He reached up towards Neji's bandaged forehead and violently pulled off the bandages. _

_Neji gasped in shock and struggled to place his hand over his the insignia imprinted on his forehead. However this action failed. A green insignia with a looked like arrows pointing to a Buddhist symbol in the middle of those arrows. This was the emblem of the Branch member of the Hyuga clan, this was the work of the Main Hyuga leader Hyuga Hiashi's jinjutsu. _

"_He's of the Branch family!" The chubby one revealed the obviously and Neji glared up at the chubby with hate. _

_Neji hated the fact of being part of the Branch family. Whenever he saw Hinata-sama and Hiashi-sama, he burned with envy of them. _

_Suddenly, a rock was launched almost outta nowhere and hit the chubby guy in the back of the head and he grimaced dropping the Branch member Hyuga to the ground as he began to rub the back of his head. _

"_Ah fuck! What the hell was that?" The chubby guy exclaimed rubbing the back of his head. Neji noticed the brown haired guy turn back to behind them. Though, an odd thing was…there had been no other person coming down the alleyway they were in. _

"_Hey! Leave him alone you morons!" 'A girl!' Neji thought in utter shock. The two guys turned back and spied the girl easily. _

_The young girl had her dirt blonde hair down past her shoulders right above her hips with icy, determined sapphire eyes scowling at these guys. She was about a couple inches shorter than Neji was and her arms were folded. She had to be about four years too. 'I-I'm being rescued…b-by a little girl that's my age!' Neji's thoughts were outraged. He plainly didn't like this, mostly because he was sure she was just pulling the act of being tough to these guys. _

_The brown haired guy stepped toward her with a smirk ignoring Neji completely now. "You've got guts girl, standing up to us Chunnins."_

"_Yeah! Shouldn't you be at home washing clothes or something?" The chubby guy added with a taunt to her. _

_Neji watched her body tense up at these words and she glared at him. She shouted at them as if she was disciplining them for being bad children. "You're a bunch of jerks! You call yourself chunnins?! You're a bunch of disgraces!" _

_Both guys now stood there glaring down at her flushed with embarrassment. They'd never been so insulted in their lives! Insulted by a little girl made it so much worse! Neji couldn't help, but allow a smug smile appear on his face. This girl definitely had guts, or was just plain stupid. _

"_Why you little brat!" The chubby one drew a kunai blade and began to launch forward at her. Neji froze almost frightened for his savior's life now. _

"_Get outta here! You need to run! You can't fight these guys!" Neji pleaded to her, but she stood there staring at the cubby guy as he attacked her. _

_The chubby guy froze and Neji watched nervously as the chubby dropped the kunai staring in horror at the small girl infront of him. The Hyuga Branch member felt an impressive force suddenly smack him in the face and the two guys were just frozen stiff from this power, but from where Neji sat he just saw the girl's eyes change to a dark red…his eyes widened now. This was the Uchiha clan's infamous kekki genkai, Sharingan. _

"_I-It's her!" The brown haired boy stuttered stumbling backward nearly falling on his ass. _

"_The freak girl! Run away boss!" The chubby boy took off first running at top speed out of the alleyway, followed by his leader. _

_As they fled, Neji quickly got to the ground and began frantically to pick up his torn up bandages ignoring the Uchiha girl for the moment. 'Crap! Crap! All my bandages are destroyed! And I didn't bring any extra with me!' His cheeks began to burn with the threat of tears running down his face. He couldn't cry now…he had to be a man. Neji's thoughts took over him so he didn't hear the young Uchiha girl's footsteps approach him until…_

"_H-Hi…are you ok?" His head snapped up to her with his hands lifted up the remains of the bandages. Looking up, he saw her face also a little red and her feet shifting a bit around nervously. _

"_Yeah, I am." Neji answered hiding his hidden sadness from this strange girl. "Are you crazy?"_

_Icy blue eyes blinked confused at this question. " Uhhh…N-No…I just, don't like people getting treated like that."_

_Neji frowned standing up to her face with his hands on his hips, he looked ready to scold her. "You shouldn't go running into danger like that!"_

"_My Itoko says people should be treated equal!"_

"_You are crazy. And who is this 'Itoko'?" Neji knew that meant 'Cousin', but who would she address cousin too and why so affectionately? _

"_U-Uchiha Itachi-itoko." That name suddenly hit Neji just like that rock had hit the chubby guy. _

"_Anyway, come with me, My Okasan can get you some bandages." Neji's face lit up red as she took his hand and pulled him out of the alleyway. That's when he noticed she was carrying a basket filed with freshly picked strawberries. _

Neji would later know day as Raidon's birthday and the day his father was killed to help Konoha avoid war with Land of Lightning, Kumokagure. The day Neji declared his full on hatred for the main family.

"Neji-kun? Hello, are you in there?" Neji's head snapped up at the sound of Raidon's voice and he noticed her pointer and middle finger poking his Konoha symbol on his headband.

He scowled at her slightly and pouted a bit while she stuck her tongue out at him playfully and rolled her eyes at him. "Hey, not my fault someone was spacin' out."

"Yeah, yeah. Dinner ready love?" A smiled replaced the scowl on his face and she quickly nodded and handed him his bowl of ramen. After an exchange of thank yous, they ate.

Neji hardly ate because he mostly was watching Raidon, as she finished her bowl, he took her hand into his own. It looked like something was on Raidon's mind, he could tell because she was staring off in the distance and ignoring the rest of the world around her. These days, her mind was occupied with other things, as was his mind at times. They'd been best friends for the longest time, but many things spilt them apart and made them walk down different paths.

"Little one?" The Uchiha cocked her head to him with a questionable look. She would probably think that was the most ridiculous question ever asked. "You do know I love you, right?"

"Eh? 'Course I do. What a strange question Neji-kun." She answered with a frown entering and passing over her face in a few seconds. "Jeez, you're a bit wound tight aren't ya today Neji-kun."

"Sorry, I guess…I was just thinking." Suddenly, her hand landed on top if his head and she pat it gently. He had to curse Itachi and Sasuke a little bit for promoting that kind of thing to her, the poking was really unnecessary, but patting was fine.

"Jeez, loosen up, damn Hokage's got you on missions to the extreme." Raidon stated apathetically. He stepped back a bit.

"Sorry, Danzo's throwing an overloud at me…He doesn't trust me." Raidon nodded understanding.

"Yeah…He doesn't trust anyone coming near the Uchiha family…" The Uchiha girl stretched her arms out above her head and yawned a bit. "Well, I'm off to bed. I'm just plain tired at this point. You comin'?"

"Yeah," Neji smiled weakly in reply and followed her as she walked into her room. As he walked in, Raidon squealed seeing as she was in her underwear and top, he chuckled.

"I've seen enough of your body little one." Neji smirked teasingly. The Uchiha blushed embarrassed and hit his shoulder calling him a "meanie" before pulling on her black sweatpants.

He rolled his eyes and changed into his own pjs and slipped into the bed next to her and hugged her waist tightly. She giggled and shut her eyes falling instantly to sleep. Neji listened to her constant muttering for a few minutes all of while stroking her hair and felt her head shift from the left side of the pillow to the right. In sleep, she was restless, which often times woke Neji up at night. He finally closed his eyes and held Raidon close to him finally falling into a deep sleep.

Unknown to the happy couple, a pair of gray eyes watched them from a distance from the bed. The invisible person stood there bubbling in jealousy and glaring especially at the Hyuga, his fist clenched tightly, but he shook it off quickly to avoid allowing his position to be compromised. He huffed at them before vanishing into the darkness of the night.

-

Whoo! Done! Oh, you all should try to figure out the stalker at the end there, to couple people, its obvious that it is. (Namely Lycan and maybe Clair.) This was a very random story idea; I came up with it last night while making my ramen at 7:30 something. It was easy typing this up because the words came to mind. I thank you guys for reading this and leave a review please!


End file.
